


langa's skills in comforting

by acethedisgrace



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Boyfriends, Comfort, Established Relationship, Hair Washing, Hurt/Comfort, Langa likes to take care of Reki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acethedisgrace/pseuds/acethedisgrace
Summary: Reki gets into a fight with his mom and has only one person who can comfort him and make him feel better:His boyfriend Langa.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 347





	langa's skills in comforting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this hurt 😀👍
> 
> I wrote this cus my entire family was fighting and I like to write angst when I'm sad. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy. 
> 
> (Ps. I haven't cried in a solid 6 months because I'm ~physically incapable~ most of the time, so I apologise if my description of Reki crying is weird or too unrealistic. I literally have no recollection of what actually crying is like yes I do probably need help.)

"I'm leaving for a while. Don't wait up for me." 

"Good." His mother said, crossing her arms stubbornly. He got it from somewhere. But not too long after, her motherly instinct kicked in, "Wait, _where_ are you planning on going?" 

"I'm going to go see Langa." Reki said, sniffling, "Don't even think about calling his mom to get me to come home. I'm gonna see if he'll let me stay the night." 

Reki's mother reached out a hand, putting it on her son's shoulder, "But dear-" 

The hand was pushed off of his shoulder, "No buts, mom. I just...need to get away for a little bit." 

Reki's mother stood there, contemplating her next actions. Should she just let him go? She didn't really like the idea of her boy walking around injured by himself. 

But she knew he'd only sneak out his window if she forbid him, and that could possibly cause him to get hurt even worse. 

She sighed sadly, "Okay..just, don't forget to call and make sure it's okay first." 

Reki didn't say anything to that, he just nodded and marched off to his room, slamming the door behind him. 

However mad he was, though, he couldn't help but flinch when he heard his mother sniffle. 

Collapsing, his back sliding against the door, he felt emotionally exhausted. 

It wasn't often he and his mother fought, they usually got along famously, but when they did fight, it was always intense. 

This time, the fight was started by Reki's mother finally confonting him about her concern for his increasing amount of injuries. For crying out loud, he had just got done healing an injured arm not too long before he showed up back at home with another one. As a mother, she just couldn't take seeing her baby in pain much longer. 

So she brought it up to him, he argued that he was fine, she assured him he wasn't, and things spiraled out of control from there. 

Sniffling, trying to not to cry, Reki called Langa. 

After three rings, the call was picked up, "Hi, love." Langa greeted, sounds of clinking pans in the background. He was cooking dinner, the phone perched against his neck and shoulder, "What's up?" 

Reki sighed heavily, worrying the boy on the other end. 

"Are you alright?" 

There was a silence on the other end. Reki really didn't know how he wanted to answer that. 

"..no." 

"What's wrong?" Langa asked, his voice laced with concern. It was rare that Reki would respond that way, he'd usually just say he was fine and that would be the end of it. 

Something was seriously up. 

"My mom...me and my mom got into a fight...um.." Reki cleared his throat, "C-can I please come over?" He asked, his emotions were getting to him again as he recalled the events that just transpired, his voice wobbled and was standing on the threshold of breaking. 

"That bad?" 

"Yeah.." 

"Want me to come pick you up?" Langa asked, wiping his hands and taking off his apron, "I just finished cooking dinner so I've got time." 

"No." Reki said, sniffling, "That's okay I'll walk there." 

"I don't really think I want you to do that. Just let me pick you up, okay?" 

Reki wasn't in the mood to argue, "...Okay. Thanks." He said dryly. 

"I'm just gonna set the table real quick and I'll be on my way." 

"Okay..." It was evident by Reki's voice that he didn't want to wait. 

"Hey," Langa said, "I love you." 

Hearing that warmed Reki's heart. He found a small smile creep upon his lips, "I love you too." He felt tears well up in his eyes again. He just really needed Langa right at that moment. 

"Everything is gonna be okay, alright?" 

"..okay." 

Langa smiled softly, "I'll be right there in afew minutes." 

~ 

Right as Reki slipped his shoes on, he heard a knock at his door. 

Langa. 

He quickly hopped up and ran to the door, opening it up, "Hi." Langa greeted, "Are you ready to go?" 

Reki didn't answer Langa's question, instead, he threw himself in Langa's arms, hugging his boyfriend tightly around the waist. 

Langa only let his surprise freeze him up a moment before he softened and held Reki close, the back of the shorter boy's head secured comfortingly by his palm. He bent his head down and kissed the top of Reki's head, his face tickled by messy red hair. 

The comfort of being in Langa's arms made Reki want to cry. The comforting embrace of his lover forced all his walls to crumble away and the damns that obstructed a plethora of tears was giving way. But he didn't want to break down right in the doorway. He wanted to do it in the comfort of Langa's room, preferably with the lights off so Langa couldn't see his pitiful face. 

Shakily, he said, "Let's...let's get going." 

Langa could tell that Reki was about to cry by his voice, and it broke his heart, "Alright." He said, breaking the hug but keeping their contact by taking Reki's trembling hand, "Let's get going then." 

~ 

When they got to Langa's apartment, both boys quickly took their shoes off at the door and wasted no time making their way to Langa's room. 

But before they could pass the threshold of the door, they were stopped by Langa's mother. 

"Hey, aren't you two going to eat dinner?" 

Langa looked down at Reki to get an answer. Whatever his boyfriend wanted he would go with. 

Reki gave him a look that said 'not right now' and that was all Langa needed to make his decision. 

"We'll have dinner a little later. Please eat without us." 

"Oh." Taken aback but understanding, Langa's mother let them off the hook, "Alright. Just make sure to eat soon, okay?" She ruffled Langa's hair, wanting to do the same to Reki but he didn't look to be in a particularly good mood, and she didn't want to make it worse, "If you boys need anything I'll be in the living room." 

"Thank you." They said in unison. Lingering for just a moment more, Langa's mother left them alone. 

Langa shut the door and guided Reki over to his bed, "I'll go get you some ice, alright?" 

Reki gave him a curious look, wondering why ice was something he would need. 

"Letting an icecube melt in your mouth has a calming effect." Langa explained, "You don't have to but I figured it could help." 

"No that's fine..just.." He placed his hand atop Langa's, "Please..hurry back." 

Langa gave him a comforting smile, "Of course. I'll be back before you know it." 

With that said, Langa went to the kitchen and got Reki a cup of ice. He made a slight detour to the kitchen table where he hugged his mom, "Thank you for letting him come over, mom." 

"Oh, of course." She looked at her son, her face mirroring Langa's concerned look he had been wearing since Reki called him. Like mother like son, "Is he okay?" 

Langa, not knowing if Reki was comfortable with her knowing the truth, simply told her vaguely, "He's pretty upset, but he'll be okay." 

"Alright then. Take good care of him, okay?" 

Langa nodded, "Of course." He was happy to take care of the boy he loved through anything. Big issues and little issues, he would be there for Reki and Reki would always be there for him. 

Langa's mother couldn't help but smile as her son hurried back to attend to his boyfriend. She was elated that her son had found someone to love, and she was even happier that that someone made his usually aloof self spark with emotion. She was glad Langa had Reki in his life. 

Langa carefully shut the door behind him as he entered his room, "I'm back." He said, his voice soft. 

Reki was sitting quietly, a blanket draped over his shoulders. As soon as Langa entered the room, he looked up, his eyes glossy, "Could you turn off the light, please?" 

"Huh? Um.." Langa reached for the switch, "Alright." He didn't know why Reki would want the light off, but he decided not question it. 

He carefully made his way over to his bed and sat on the edge of it, placing the cup of ice on the night stand for now. Reki looked alright now but Langa had a feeling Reki wouldn't be once he started talking about what happened. Not that Langa would force him to, though. Whatever Reki wanted to do, Langa would let him, and he'd be right there to support him, "Want to talk about what happened? Or do you just want to be comforted?" 

Reki didn't say anything, he just stuck his arms out and wordlessly asked for a hug, to which Langa complied, crawling over to Reki and pulling him into his arms. He lied down and pulled Reki down to lie besides him, his arms still comfortingly wrapped around the red head's softly trembling body. Langa unwrapped one arm from the boy and pulled a blanket over himself and Reki. Before he returned his arm to being around Reki, he reached over and placed his hand on Reki's shoulder, caressing it gently, "How are you feeling right now? What's going through that head of yours?" He asked, his voice gentle. 

Reki hesitated a moment before answering, "..I'm kind of worried about my mom." He said, his voice shaky, "I was kind of harsh to her and... she's really emotional." Reki's eyes began to get teary again, "I just got so caught up in the argument and I..said some really mean things to her and- and she's probably worried sick about me right now but I just can't bring myself to call he-her." 

There they were. The tears that Reki had been trying to keep at bay. They flowed out of his amber eyes before he could even realize he had started crying. 

Langa wasn't surprised, Reki had been teary the entire time he was there, but he was still slightly taken aback by it. He had only rarely seen Reki cry, and even those times he had, they weren't nearly as violent. Reki sobbed into Langa's chest, pained screams following particularly hard sobs that were muffled by Langa's shirt which would surely be completely covered in tears and snot later. Langa didn't care. A shirt could be washed, or replaced if need be, but he only had one Reki. One Reki that, even in his moments of rawest emotions, was still the love of his life. 

Langa pet Reki's hair as he cried, softly shooshing the boy when his cries would become intense to the point of just about making him choke on tears. Reki was already going to have a headache after this, and coughing up his lungs wouldn't make it any better, "Shh..." Langa patted Reki's back, "It's okay, my love. You're okay.." Langa kissed the top of Reki's head. 

"I made her.." Reki breathed erratically, "I made my own mother cry, Langa! She has always be-been good to me, and- and- and- and-" He began hyperventilating, "Lan..ga..I..." He choked, "I can't stop...I can't breathe.." He wheezed, "Lan.." 

This wasn't good. 

Langa quickly sat up, carefully pulling Reki up so that he was sitting straight up as well, "Hey.." He gently placed his hands on Reki's shaking shoulders, trying to steady them, "Hey Reki calm down. You're getting yourself too worked up." He said, "Just breathe, okay? You can do that right? Just.." Langa looked the crying boy in the eyes, "Breathe in...okay? Do it with me. Ready?" Langa took a deep breath, Reki doing the same, his chest shaking as he tried to suck in as much air as he could, the tears still spilling from his stinging eyes, "Okay now let's breathe out now. Okay? Can you do that for me?" Reki nodded, breathing out along with Langa. They repeated the process until Reki stopped hyperventilating. 

"Good. Good job, baby. I'm so proud of you." Langa said, kissing Reki's hand, "Let's try the ice now, okay? Is that okay?" 

Reki nodded, his cries reduced to tears just falling by themselves. Reki was too exhausted to sob now. He was too tired to scream anymore, and not to mention, his throat was raw. He just wished the tears would stop so he could wipe his eyes and calm down. Hopefully, Langa's ice trick would help. 

Langa reached for the ice on his nightstand and handed the cup to Reki, who accepted it with a shaky hand, "Thanks.." He fished out an icecube and held it in his teeth for a moment before letting it go and allowing it to rest atop his tongue. 

"Okay, just close your eyes and let the ice melt in your mouth." Langa instructed, taking Reki's hands as the boy followed his institutions and gently squeezing them as if to tell Reki that he was right there. That if the boy closed his eyes he would not dissapear when he opened them again. 

Reki let the ice melt in his mouth, focusing on how the shape of the cube changed with the heat of his mouth until it was nothing but a small puddle of water on his tongue. 

He didn't really get why, but it was actually pretty calming. It wasn't just some Canadian snake oil like the thought. 

When the ice was completely melted, he swallowed the resulting water and opened his eyes to meet Langa's. Even in the dark, he could see the beauty of Langa's eyes. The green-blue glow of his irises..it was absolutely mesmerising. And even better, there was a conforting shine to them, a shine that Reki was sure was only for him. That fact brought him alot of comfort. Those eyes, they were his. That look, it was only for his eyes to see. 

"Feeling better now?" Langa asked, letting go of Reki's hand and placing it on his burning cheek which was wet with drying tears. He gently slid his thumb along Reki's lower lid to wipe the tears off of them. 

Reki leaned into the touch, Langa's hand now cupping his face, "Mhm." 

Langa was happy to hear that. 

"How about you take a shower and wash that handsome face of yours, huh? I'll lend you some clothes." Langa asked, kissing Reki's cheek. 

Reki smiled at the little compliment Langa threw in. It wasn't a usual 'Langa thing' to compliment like that, he usually wasn't great with words, but in moments of comforting intimacy, he would say as many sweet things about his boyfriend as he could. Reki absolutely loved it, being called handsome by Langa gave him a nice fuzzy feeling unlike anything else could, "Yeah." He got off the bed, but he found standing up was a little more difficult than expected, "Ugh." He held his head, a feeling of vertigo coming over him. He sat back down, "My head.." 

Well, that's what a solid half an hour of sobbing did to a person. 

"Are you alright?" Langa asked, taking Reki's hand. 

"Yeah my head just..it's just kind of pounding right now and I need a minute." 

"That's alright." Langa said, placing his hand on Reki's back and rubbing it in a circular motion, "Want me to just get you a washcloth?" 

"Nah." Reki said, slowly standing up with Langa's guidence, "I should shower." 

~ 

Reki sat in the tub, his eyes closed. He had been in there for a bit, so he wasn't really surprised when he heard a knock at the door. 

"Hey Love, I brought you some clothes." Langa explained, "I'll leave them outside the door, okay?" 

"Alright." Reki said. Just as he heard Langa step away, he got an idea, "Langa." He called. 

"Yes? Is everything okay?" 

"Want to come wash my hair?" 

~ 

"The waters too soapy to see anything through it." Reki said, "You don't have to stare up at the ceiling, you've seen my bare chest before." 

"Nope I'm good, thanks." Langa said, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. 

Reki laughed, "You're adorable." 

Langa's face was bright red as he shampooed Reki's hair. If he was being honest, he would have never seen this development coming. Not even an hour earlier Reki was sobbing and now he was laughing...naked...in the bathtub...with Langa in the same room...with his hands in his hair. 

This was too much for Langa's little heart to handle. 

"Ow Langa you're getting soap in my eyes!" Reki whined. 

Langa looked down at Reki, "Oh my God I'm so sorry here let me get you a-" 

Before Langa could reach for a towel, Reki reached up and grabbed the sides of Langa's face, pulling him into a kiss. 

Langa squeaked, shutting his eyes tight. He was mentally freaking out, but he didn't pull away. 

The kiss didn't last long--Reki already had a headache and craining his neck back at an odd angle did not help--but it was still pleasent. 

"Hehe sorry. You were just being so cute I had to kiss you." Reki explained, "Now rinse my hair so we can go to bed. I'm exhausteeeed." 

"R-roger that." Langa said, taking the showerhead off its holder and rinsing Reki's hair. 

~ 

Langa sat on his bed, waiting for Reki to finish getting dressed. While he scrolled aimlessly through his phone, he received a text from Reki's mom. 

**_Reki's mom: Hey hun hows my boy ?_ **

Langa took a minute to think about how to answer that. Should he tell her what he was up to? Should he just say that he was okay? He didn't really know how specific of an answer Reki's mom wanted. 

_**Langa: he's alright.** _

_**Langa: he's just getting ready for bed now.** _

_**Reki's mom: thanks 4 letting me know dear . have a good night :)** _

Langa couldn't help but chuckle a little. She texted exactly like a stereotypical women her age. 

**Langa: Of course, have a good night ma'am**

Langa returned to his monotonous scrolling until he heard his door click open. Peaking his head in Reki asked, "Hey baby do you have an extra tooth brush?" 

"Oh yeah I bought one for you last week." Langa said, standing up. 

"Aww." Reki gushed, "You bought a toothbrush _just_ for me?" Reki clutched his heart, "Babe that's so sweet I'm gonna cry." 

Langa blushed softly and smiled, petting Reki's slightly damp hair, "I figured since you've been coming over more often it made sense for you to have your own toothbrush." 

Reki giggled, "What next, my own drawer?" 

"There is an empty one under the sink." Langa offered.

Reki laughed, "Come show me where my toothbrush is." 

Langa nodded, walking to the bathroom and digging through the cupboards and grabbing Reki's toothbrush, which already had his name written in sharpie on it, he handed it to Reki. 

Reki admired the simple object. The mere fact that Langa had bought it for him made his heart happy. It was a wordless invitation for him to come stay the night more often, and the thought of falling asleep in Langa's arms more and more frequently was so exciting, "Thanks babe." 

"No problem." Langa turned to leave, "Make sure to shut the hallway light off on your way to bed." 

Reki smiled, something about that simple sentence sounded so domestic. It made him wonder, was it possible he and Langa could have their own house one day? Would Langa have to remind Reki to shut off lights in their own place? He hoped so.

When he finished brushing his teeth, he set it in the empty spot of the holder thinking, someday, he and Langa would have their own toothbrushes in their own house. 

Reki made his way back to Langa's room--making sure to shut the hallway light off--and crawled in bed next to Langa, who immediately pulled him into his arms, "Are you going to get too hot in a hoodie? Do you want a shirt instead?" He asked, though, by the tiredness in his voice it didn't really sound like he wanted to get up and get it. 

"No, it's okay. Besides," Reki giggled mischievously, "it means I can steal your hoodie." 

Langa smiled against Reki's neck, tickling his skin, "I knew you were going to say that. At this rate, I won't have any hoodies left." 

"Well," Reki said, kissing the top of Langa's head, "Good thing we live somewhere warm." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you somehow enjoyed that. Stay tuned for an extra long Valentine's day special. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
